Les fantômes de mon passé
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Je ne veux plus les voir. Toutes ces personnes qui se pressent autour de moi, ça me donne la nausée... Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi a-t-il donc décidé de rejoindre maman ? C'est parce que je suis un meurtrier, je le sais. C'est de ma faute si elle est partie ! [[Tyde]]


**Comme promis, voici le petit Tyde ^^ L'ambiance n'est pas très gaie, je l'avoue, mais si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ça ne serait pas une fiction South Park, mais une fiction Bisounours *vade retro Pedobear !*  
Oh, et vous allez sûrement vite le remarquer, j'ai écris cet OS à la première personne (pour changer, puisque je n'ai écris qu'à la troisième pour l'instant xD). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos reviews ;)**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, adorables lecteurs :D**

* * *

Je dérapais sur la route, alors que peu de temps avant je courais à toute allure pour rejoindre mon père. J'avais eu une bonne note et, comme ça n'arrivait pas souvent, j'étais heureux de pouvoir lui dire. Mais, quand j'arrivais face à chez moi, je fis face à des flammes. Des flammes dévastatrices qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage. J'étais un gamin qui pleurait pour rien, mais là je pense qu'il était tout à fait dans mon droit de le faire. Et, alors que je hurlais le nom de mon père dans l'espoir de le voir émerger de cette étendue rougeoyante, un policier vint poser une couverture sur mes épaules. C'est ainsi que je m'ouvris à tous les sons extérieurs. Le policier qui essayait de me rassurer, mais aussi le venin des habitants, ceux qui jadis avaient adoré mes parents.

« Ouais, il paraît que son père est mort.

\- Pauvre gosse, après la mort tragique de sa mère il se retrouve privé de père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en occuper, je déteste les gosses !

\- En plus, il paraît que c'est encore lui le meurtrier...

\- Encore ?! Ce mec c'est vraiment une malédiction à lui tout seul !

\- Heureusement que c'était son dernier parent, sinon il y aurait encore eut des morts.

\- J'ose même pas imaginer s'il avait eut une belle-mère !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait tordu le cou lui-même ce connard.

\- Et après qu'il ne vienne pas chouiner ! » **(1)**

Ils croient que je ne les entend pas peut-être ? A force de les voir ruminer comme ça dans mon dos, je me dis que l'humanité est vraiment un cas désespéré. Ils sont toujours là, à me hanter. Les fantômes de mon passé ne cesseront jamais de m'agiter la cervelle, j'en ai bien peur. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, quand j'entend ces voix, c'est leur dire de fermer leurs grandes gueules. Leur dire de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute et de me laisser dormir en paix, enlevant ce poids qui pèse sur mes épaules depuis maintenant un peu plus de 6 ans. Ça fait 6 ans qu'elle est morte, emportant toutes mes certitudes dans sa tombe.  
Besty Donovan était une bonne mère, je n'avais juste pas su apprécier sa gentillesse à sa juste valeur, préférant me voiler la face et croire en mes certitudes. Ça lui avait coûté la vie. Malheureusement, une mère ça se remplace pas. Du moins, pas au sens du mot « maman ». Une mère, on en a qu'une et elle est irremplaçable pour un petit garçon. Mais ça, le gosse que j'étais n'avais pas voulu le comprendre. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant, il avait du sang sur la bite. Il avait assassiné sa mère, tout ça par égoïsme.

« Clyde ? »

La voix de Token Black me sortit de mon cauchemar. Je regardais mon meilleur ami quelques instants, les yeux vides, avant de réaliser pourquoi il m'avait appelé. Je m'en rendis compte quand un liquide coula sur mes doigts, me brûlant au passage. Ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur, le tube à essais m'échappa des mains, allant se briser sur le sol. Token roula des yeux.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ça allait mal finir Clyde. Tu as vu comment tu tenais l'éprouvette ?

\- Eh ! Râlais-je. T'es là pour m'aider Token, pas m'enfoncer encore plus !

\- Mr Donovan ! Hurla Mlle Gavil, notre prof. Savez-vous combien a coûté ce tube à essais ?!

\- Si je réponds juste, ironisais-je, aurais-je un joli 20 dans ma moyenne ?

Résultat des courses, j'ai été viré de cours. Convoqué chez le principal, avec mes « parents ». Ils sont bien gentils de m'avoir adopté, mais ils n'ont pas conscience du fait que je souffre. Je pense que personne ne le sait d'ailleurs, vu comme je me cache si bien derrière ce sourire de façade... Ils n'y voient tous que du feu, ils sont aveugles. Ça me fait rire de penser qu'ils se sont laissés berner par mon sourire de gosse, celui de l'époque où j'étais tellement détestable. A moins que... A moins qu'en fait il l'aient remarqué. Peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent juste. Ouais, aucun doute, ça devait être ça.

Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant dans la salle pour l'instant. En fait on attendait tous la même personne, l'assistant social. Je voulais pas le voir, ce type tenait plus du dangereux psychopathe qu'autre chose et il ne m'aidait en rien. Ce type prenait même un malin plaisir à m'enfoncer encore plus quand j'étais dans la merde. Et mes "parents" étaient tellement cons qu'ils buvaient la moindre de ses paroles. Avec des profiteurs comme ça en psy, il faut pas s'étonner de voir l'humanité régresser autant. La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir et, pour mon plus grand malheur, je fis face à une touffe désordonnée de cheveux ambrés et un jean délavé. Je vais pas mentir, ça faisait moche. C'est avec ça qu'il espérait gagner la confiance des enfants ? Laissez-moi rire, il ressemblait juste à un adolescent boutonneux rebelle qui s'était pas coiffé ce matin.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi du retard, j'étais retenu ailleurs. »

Il s'assied. Il est étrangement calme, ça me rend nerveux. Posant mes yeux sur lui, je remarquais finalement la morsure qu'il avait au niveau de l'oreille. Ça m'arracha un petit sourire. Un enfant avait osé prouver à ses parents que ce type était un escroc. Peut-être que je devrais faire pareil ? Croisant le regard noir de mon psy, je me dis qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter... Il se racla la gorge, s'adressant en priorité à Mme Kanim, la principale, qu'il trouvait visiblement à son goût. Répugnant !

« Monsieur et madame Creol, je suis au regret de vous dire que votre fils va mal. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, fixant le plafond. Youpi, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Dès qu'il est lancé, il est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma "famille". Ils ont l'air de boire ses paroles comme si c'était de l'eau. A l'aide, que quelqu'un ai la bonté de me sortir de là ! Alors que je me résignais à mon sort, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Mme Kanim fit taire mon psy, demandant à la personne d'entrer. C'est avec surprise que je découvrais que c'était Token, visiblement assez embarrassé.

« C'est moi qui ai cassé le tube à essais, il ne faut pas punir Clyde.

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi Token, tu m'avais prévenu. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite à force de faire le con.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, on sait tous pourquoi tu « fais le con » mais là c'est moi le responsable alors arrête de me défendre ! »

A quoi tu joues Token ? Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Soit il ne vont pas te prendre au sérieux, soit ils vont prendre l'excuse que tu es un bon élève pour te renvoyer gentiment là d'où tu viens. Mme Kanim soupira mais elle finit par faire signe à Token de s'asseoir avec nous. Incroyable... On était pas dans Divergente pourtant, il n'avait pas utilisé de sérum suggestif... Mon ami me regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui importait que je me fasse punir pour un tube à essais ? Il n'avait pas à faire ça, et j'allais lui prouver. Je me tournais vers la principale, déterminé.

« La seule chose qu'est faite Token, c'est me dire de faire attention. C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber.

\- Ah non ! Protesta-t-il encore une fois. J'AI fais tomber le tube à essais et comme la prof a cru que c'était Clyde, je me la suis fermé.

\- Bon, hurla Mme Kanim, vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre dans mon bureau ! »

Phrase à ne surtout pas dire. Token et moi étions champions pour ça depuis un petit moment et ce n'était pas les « sages paroles » de notre principale qui allait nous faire changer d'avis. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil complice à mon meilleur ami, je me jetais sur lui et nous commencions à nous battre, en riant. Les quatre adultes nous regardaient, visiblement médusés. Bah quoi, ils n'avaient jamais vu d'adolescents se battre ? Token m'envoya un coup dans la mâchoire. Tiens, ça ça voulait dire qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses. Je le fis glisser pour qu'il finisse sous moi et préparais mon poing pour lui rendre le coup qu'il m'avait donné au visage un peu plus tôt. Je n'en eus malheureusement pas le temps car, en croisant le regard de mon meilleur ami, je me rendis compte que la position dans laquelle nous étions le gênait. Quoi ?! Non, ne me dites pas que... Ma « mère » se jeta sur moi et me força à me relever. Une fois que je fus de nouveau debout elle m'engueula, mais je n'entendais plus rien de ce qu'elle disait. Token est gay ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de mon meilleur ami... Dire que d'ordinaire on se disait tout alors pourquoi là il ne m'avait rien dit ? Il avait si peur que ça de ma réaction ?

« Clyde ! Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas m'écouter oui ! »

Je sentis une forte douleur sur la joue. Elle vient de me gifler, c'est ça ? Elle ne supporte pas que je ne prête pas attention à ses paroles. Elle a l'impression que c'est de la désobéissance à l'état pur, même si j'ai déjà essayé de lui montrer à maintes reprises qu'être dans la lune ne voulait pas dire que l'on se rebellait. Ça ne servait à rien, elle me frapperait encore quoi que je fasse. Comme si apprendre que mon meilleur ami était gay ne me suffisait pas, il fallait qu'en plus je récolte une joue douloureuse. Je la vis de nouveau lever la main, comme si je n'avais apparemment rien senti. Redoutant la douleur, je fermais les yeux. J'entendis la gifle tonner, mais je ne sentis pas la douleur. Trouvant ça bizarre, je rouvrais les yeux pour remarquer que ce n'était pas moi qui avait prit la baffe.

« Token... Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?! D'abord tu dis que c'est ta faute le coup de l'éprouvette, après j'apprends que tu me caches des choses et maintenant tu te fais gifler à ma place. Il faut que t'arrêtes d'à tout prix vouloir me défendre, je sais me débrouiller tout seul !

\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- J'avais pas besoin de toi Token, dégage ! »

Ma voix était un plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je me sentais acculé sous tous les fronts. D'un côté il y avait mon assistant et la principale qui ne disaient rien depuis tout à l'heure, d'un autre côté j'avais Token que je ne savais plus comment considérer et, pour finir, j'avais mes « parents adoptifs » qui semblaient avoir une haine profonde contre moi alors que je ne leur avait rien fait. Je baissais la tête, incapable de regarder autre chose que le sol. Mon sourire de façade avait disparu, par rapport à la situation présente, il m'était impossible de le garder. Je sentis même ma vision se brouiller quand j'entendis Token claquer violemment la porte quand il partit. C'est fichu, cette fois je suis bon pour me faire punir. Ou renvoyer, peut-être même que ça serait mieux...

* * *

Le lendemain, en revenant à l'école, je n'avais plus aucune envie de rire. Je me sentais tellement mal par rapport à hier... Token, mais aussi Mme Kanim devaient avoir une piètre opinion de moi. Mais voilà, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. Si je le faisais, j'en subirais les retombées -ça encore ce n'était pas bien grave- et Token aussi. Or, je n'avais aucune envie que mon « meilleur ami » se retrouve embarqué dans mes affaires. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper, mais à cet assistant social totalement bon à rien. Mon « meilleur ami » devait déjà avoir pas mal de problèmes à affronter dans sa vie pour que j'en rajoute avec la mienne. Je n'étais plus trop sûr de savoir ce qu'il était exactement à mes yeux depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il était gay... Et s'il était amoureux de moi, je faisais quoi ? Rien, sauf peut-être éviter le sujet autant que faire se pouvait. C'est dans cette optique que j'arrivais en cours avec un sourire de façade qui me faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. La plupart des élèves penseraient que j'étais de bonne humeur par rapport à un événement récents alors que mes meilleurs amis penseraient qu'il s'agit d'un sourire faux. Il fallait pourtant que je réussisse à contenir ce rire pour ne pas qu'il me fasse démasquer, surtout après de Token.

J'arrivais en cours de Physique. C'était là que j'avais cassé l'éprouvette hier. Je croisais brièvement le regard de Token. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. C'est pas à cause de moi j'espère ? Oh merde, et voilà que je recommence à culpabiliser... Je détournais le regard, faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, même si je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Je vis alors une place libre à côté de Craig. Je m'approchais du brun et lui demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il me fit un doigt. Je pris ça pour un oui même si un doigt, chez Craig, ça pouvait vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi. Dans le pire des cas, il me dirait de dégager. Il ne le fit pas, pourtant il ne cessa de me jeter des petits regards qui finirent par me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Token ?

\- Non. Enfin... pas vraiment on va dire...

\- Je vois. »

Ce qui est bien avec Craig, c'est qu'il ne force jamais les gens à parler s'ils n'en ont pas envie. On dirait presque qu'il se fout de tout ce qui l'entoure. Un peu comme s'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il y a des fois où je l'envie, moi je montre clairement trop mes sentiments, si bien que je dois me cacher derrière un masque. Enfin, peut-être que Craig aussi utilise un masque. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas envie de lui demander.

« Les enfants, aujourd'hui on va finir notre TP. »

Je fis la grimace quand elle me jeta un regard assassin. Et ça y est, maintenant ça va être de ma faute si elle n'a pas pu finir son TP hier ! Ils en ont pas marre de me faire culpabiliser pour un rien ?! Comme si j'étais d'humeur à endurer ça ! La prof me quitta des yeux et je me décidais à l'écouter, pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de me mettre un prof à dos. Je pense que sinon, je pourrais dire adieu aux bonnes appréciations dans cette matière. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'en aurais pas beaucoup ce trimestre de bonnes appréciations. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie, c'était difficile d'avoir une scolarité stable. D'autant plus quand... C-C'est un chalumeau ça ? Craig vit à quel point je semblait être intimidé par l'objet. Il était mon ami, il savait quelle réaction j'allais avoir si elle l'allumait.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte Clyde ?

\- N-Non, ça va aller...

\- T'as pas l'air rassuré du tout, mais si tu le dis. »

Essayant de fixer autre chose que l'objet démoniaque que la prof avait dans les main, mon regard s'accrocha une fois encore à celui de Token. Il semblait inquiet. Encore une fois, je détournais le regard, trop fier pour lui montrer une quelconque peur. Malheureusement, la prof était arrivée à notre paillasse et elle alluma le chalumeau. En voyant les flammes, je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler comme si ma vie était en danger. La prof essaya de me rassurer, mais je ne pouvais lâcher les flammes qui dansaient sous le bécher des yeux.

« Laissez-moi tranquille... Laissez-moi... »

Sans prévenir, je me levais et me mis à courir comme si la mort était derrière moi. J'étais de retour le jour de l'incendie. Je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser. Des larmes commençaient doucement à rouler sur mes joues alors que je courais comme un dératé à travers la ville. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Pas encore ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une telle chose. Pourquoi... Papa, pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? Avant de l'avoir réalisé, j'étais de retour dans mon ancienne maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les larmes continuaient de couler, comme coulerait du sang, ou encore du liquide inflammable. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, le liquide inflammable était toujours là, très mal caché maintenant. Dire que l'on avait rien vu... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas rester en vie alors que sa seule progéniture venait de tuer sa bien-aimée Besty. Je voyais encore ses lunettes reposer sur le carrelage brûlé de la cuisine. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il restait de lui. Le reste avait été carbonisé... Je me saisis de ses lunettes et les serrais contre mon cœur, m'asseyant en position fœtale au milieu des décombres. Je pleurais encore une fois, ne pouvant m'en empêcher alors que ma cervelle se repassait en boucle les événements provoqués par l'incendie. N'aurais-je donc jamais le droit d'être heureux ?

« Clyde ! Il faut pas que tu restes là ! »

Quelqu'un était en train de me secouer mais impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait à cause des larmes qui brouillaient ma vision. Un adulte sûrement, vu sa stature. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre, je voulais rester là jusqu'à ce que mon malaise passe. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Pour tout dire, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Rester là, avec les lunettes de mon père serrées contre le cœur me convenait tout à fait. J'avais besoin de purger ma douleur, je voulais qu'elle disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute et, quoi de mieux pour cela que l'endroit où ça s'était produit ? Voyant que le type insistait, je lui retournais un regard noir plein de désespoir. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, que je sois seul avec ma peine. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vouloir partir. Je fus surpris en ne sentant plus le sol sous mes pieds. Quoi encore ? Je finis par me rendre compte que le type était en train de me transporter sur ses épaules. Avec la rage du désespoir, je me mis à le frapper violemment.

« Lâchez-moi, je veux descendre ! Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de mes affaires, posez-moi par terre ! »

Le type faisait la sourde oreille et je décidais d'arrêter de lutter. A force d'essayer de me débattre, j'avais fini par comprendre qu'il était impossible de vouloir essayer de s'en sortir. Chaque fois que j'essayais, ça ne menait à rien. Rien du tout. Autant baisser les bras si le résultat n'y était pas. Et puis, ces larges épaules me donnaient presque l'impression d'être protégé contre les agressions extérieures. Contre ces voix malsaines qui prenaient plaisir à dire que je n'étais un bon à rien dont personne ne voulait. Contre ces voix que j'entendais chaque soir quand je m'endormais. Ces voix qui m'accusaient de tout et de rien, à commencer par la mort de maman. Elles avaient bien raison, ces voix, j'étais le seul responsable de la mort de ma mère et peut-être même de celle de mon père. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, alors même que le flot s'était tarit. Je sentais que j'allais vider toutes les larmes de mon corps pourtant, je doutais que cela suffise à me soulager. Je risquais d'être malheureux pour le restant de mes jours, l'équipe qui m'encadrait était incompétente. Ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, j'allais mal ! Nombre de personnes qualifiées pourraient le dire. Enfin non, peut-être pas... Je suis capable de mentir aussi bien sur mes sentiments que sur mon état d'âme. Je suis capable de sourire alors que la seule envie que j'ai c'est de pleurer, je peux être très gentil avec quelqu'un alors que par-derrière j'ai juste envie de l'envoyer chier. C'est moi qui me ment depuis le début. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle de l'hypocrisie... Pas étonnant que beaucoup de gens me haïssent quand ils savent le monstre que je suis... Tout est clairement ma faute.

L'homme à arrêté de bouger, il vient de me reposer sur le sol. Il m'indique de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouve derrière moi. Je le vois me tendre un mouchoir que j'accepte avec joie. Une fois que j'y vois un peu plus clair je me rend compte que je me trouve chez les Black et qu'en face de moi se tient Steve, le père de Token. Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici ?

« Token m'a raconté ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

\- C-Comment ça..? Demandais-je avec la voix encore emprunte de sanglots.

\- Ta mère adoptive te bat, je me trompe ? »

Comment il savait ça ? Token avait juste reçu une baffe de sa part, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait battu comme j'y avais eu droit hier soir. Je fis non de la tête, bien décidé à ne rien dire. J'entendais encore ses menaces si je disais quoi que ce soit. C'était trop présent dans ma tête pour que j'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Elle me retrouverait et elle me tuerais, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit dans une énième menace quand j'avais avoué sous un coup de colère que j'allais la dénoncer aux autorités. J'entendis alors un soupir dans la pièce. Ça ne venait pas de Steve, mais de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui : Token. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'était pas censé être en cours à l'heure actuelle ? Je croisais son regard déterminé avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur le sol, me sentant pitoyable. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir indéfiniment. Il était le seul qui me connaissait autant, maintenant que mes parents n'étaient plus là... Je l'entendis dialoguer avec son père, sans pour autant que j'ose me joindre à la conversation.

« S'il ne dit rien, je ne peux rien faire pour lui et tu le sais.

\- Pas besoin de paroles, j'ai quelque chose de bien mieux. »

Quand je l'entendis approcher, je relevais la tête et l'interrogeais du regard. Il comptait faire quoi au juste là ? D'un geste presque doux, il releva mon tee-shirt pour montrer les nombreuses ecchymoses qui se pressaient sur mon torse. Cette fois, il était vrai qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. J'avais en quelque sorte brisé sa réputation devant la principale de l'établissement scolaire et l'assistant social. Ça, ça avait suffit à la mettre vraiment en rogne. Steve poussa une exclamation impressionnée et je me dépêchais de replacer le tee-shirt sur mon ventre, lançant au passage un regard noir à mon ex-meilleur ami.

« Un jour, tu me revaudras ça tu verras. Mon père est un bon avocat, il va leur retirer ta garde.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu leur retires ma garde.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ils te frappent !

\- Personne d'autre ne voudra de moi. Je ne mérite pas le bonheur après tout le malheur que j'ai causé autour de moi...

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, hurla Token en me secouant doucement, je te l'interdis tu m'entends !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera que je le dise ou pas ? Tout le monde me déteste, c'est à cause de moi s'ils sont morts tous les deux et tout le monde le sait. Personne ne veut encore mourir à cause de ma bêtise. »

Token relâcha mes bras et je crus bien qu'il allait arrêter avec ses remarques encourageantes. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien maintenant que que j'étais dégoûté de moi-même. Je méritais tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout ça c'était parce que j'étais un meurtrier, c'était normal que personne ne veuille de moi.

« Imbécile, reprit-il après le silence, me surprenant par la même occasion, arrête de dire des conneries pareilles ! Il faut juste que tu te réveilles et que tu arrêtes de te dire que t'es nul. Reprend confiance en toi bordel de merde ! Je veux retrouver le Clyde qui souriait pour de vrai, pas ce sourire de façade que tu as depuis quelques temps maintenant ! Mon père est avocat et j'avais une injustice sous le nez que je n'avais pas aperçue jusque là, c'est plutôt à moi de dire que je suis nul, pas à toi ! Toi, t'as été courageux. Je me demande même comment tu as fais pour tenir aussi longtemps sans exploser. A ta place, je suis sûr que même Craig aurait craqué, et ce n'est pas peu dire quand on le voit ! Alors maintenant que tu as la possibilité de t'en sortir, je te conseille de pas passer à côté. Sinon là oui, t'auras vraiment ruiné ta vie. »

Voyant que je ne trouvais plus rien à répondre, Steve ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de disparaître dans la cuisine en riant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de marmonner des choses comme « ça, c'est bien mon fils ! ». Mes yeux regardaient le vide, la phrase de Token tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Ses paroles étaient pleines de choses vraies et justes. Il avait raison, peut-être que si je reprenais confiance en moi je pourrais trouver le courage d'affronter la réalité, de briser les masques. C'était eux qui me retenaient prisonniers, ce n'était pas ma faute... Ils m'avaient tellement aidés après la mort de mes parents que je les avaient prit pour des alliés, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ces masques me pourrissaient la vie plus qu'autre chose.

Token me prit dans ses bras quand il remarqua que j'avais recommencé à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait aujourd'hui ? J'étais une vraie fontaine, pire qu'une fille...

« Désolé d'avoir crié Clyde, j'aurais pas du.

\- S-Si, t'as bien fait au contraire. Ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux... »

Nous nous sommes regardés pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Je ne me rendis pas compte que nous nous rapprochions dangereusement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que je vois mon meilleur ami baisser les yeux en rougissant. Oh bordel... Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire là ? Je tournais la tête vers l'escalier de la maison, essayant de cacher à quel point j'étais embarrassé. Dire que je pensais que j'avais fini de cogiter, là c'était encore pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Token n'avait pas baissé les yeux ? Bon sang, me dites pas qu'en plus d'être un monstre d'hypocrisie, je suis aussi gay que mon meilleur ami ! Token essaya de me rappeler à l'ordre, quelque peu ébranlé lui aussi. Enfin, ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu as autre chose à penser pour l'instant...

\- Ok. »

Je me levais du siège et allais rejoindre Steve à la cuisine. Je ne voulais plus rester tout seul avec Token pour l'instant, sinon ça me ferait encore cogiter pour des choses secondaires par rapport à ma situation actuelle. J'avais mieux à faire, comme me demander où j'allais dormir pendant le temps du procès ou encore essayer de comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir admit que j'étais un connard ne m'avait pas soulagé le moins du monde. Dès que j'entrais dans la cuisine, je reçus le regard surpris du chef de famille. Sûrement pensait-il que j'allais rester avec Token pendant qu'il s'occupait du repas. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du repas, ça sentait vachement bon. Mais je n'allais quand même pas m'incruster comme ça chez les gens, ça ne se... Attendez une seconde, pourquoi il y a quatre assiettes autour de la table ? Je levais les yeux vers le père de Token.

« Vous avez un invité ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh, dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps...

\- Idiot, reprit Token en apparaissant à côté de la porte avec un sourire en coin, c'est toi l'invité ! »

L'information mit un temps fou à se frayer un chemin dans mon cerveau. Je n'y croyais pas. Moi ? Invité chez les Black ? Impossible. Comment je pouvais les déranger au point de m'incruster ? J'avais juste à rentrer chez moi ! Si ma « mère » était de bonne humeur, surement ne me frapperait-elle pas. Je secouais donc la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus qu'il ne faut. Vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour moi, je ne veux pas non plus vous voler de la nourriture et un lit, ça serait exagéré.

\- Dans ce cas tu vas dormir où ?

\- Je vais trouver, la ville est grande.

\- Tellement que tes « parents » auront vite fait de te retrouver ! Tu es bien plus en sécurité ici, avec nous.

\- _Sécurité_ ? C'est pas des psychopathes, ils vont pas me tuer.

\- Non, mais ils vont te frapper... Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent mal encore une fois, sans que je puisse rien faire en plus !

\- Tu peux rester Clyde, m'interpella Steve, tu ne nous dérange pas, bien au contraire. »

J'en restais sans voix. D'habitude, c'était juste Token qui insistait pour que je reste dormir mais là, même le père s'y mettait. Enfin, il faut dire que les circonstances n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Là, ils étaient au courant que ma mère me battait. Je suppose que ça devait quelque peu influencer leur comportement. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se comportent autrement avec moi, j'étais toujours le même Clyde. Le même qui jouait à des jeux vidéos avec Token et qui rageait quand il perdait ou encore le même qui aidait Steve à préparer le repas le temps que Linda rentre. J'allais le prouver !

« Bon, puisque vous insistez... Laissez-moi aider à préparer le repas ! »

* * *

La procédure s'est passée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'en avais marre d'éviter constamment Token pour ne pas me poser de questions mais le jour du tribunal, quand nous avions prit la voiture pour nous y rendre, je dus m'installer à côté de lui, à l'arrière de la voiture. Quand il se rendit compte de son "erreur", il ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet, se collant à la vitre pour regarder dehors. Ça me peinait un peu et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. En même temps, en ne voyant pas Token je n'avais pas pas eu l'occasion de me questionner là-dessus. Token était mon meilleur ami, je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, mais moi je ne savais pas. Token tourna la tête vers moi, captant mon air songeur.

« J'espère que tu penses à ce que tu vas dire quand tu vas te retrouver face au juge.

\- Je... Désolé Token, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça...

\- Je t'ai dis qu'on verra après. Si je suis avec toi en ce moment c'est juste pour te servir de témoin ! »

Je baissais la tête, observant mes pieds qui se faisaient malmener par les virages du véhicule. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça, en fait je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à ceux qui m'avaient recueilli. J'avais peur de me confronter à leur regard assassin. Sûrement mon assistant serait là lui aussi et peut-être réussira-t-il le tour de force de convaincre tout le monde avec ses belles paroles. S'il voulait que je continue à me faire battre, il avait bien évalué son coup. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, est-ce que je serais vraiment capable d'en parler ? Je sentis une main saisir doucement la mienne et je relevais la tête, surpris. Token me regardait dans les yeux, ces yeux remplis de promesses. Il semblait confiant en l'avenir, ça se voyait qu'il ne connaissait pas les capacités oratoires de mon assistant social.

La voiture se stoppa et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration, quelque peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas le cas de Token qui serra gentiment ma main en sentant mon angoisse croissante. Je mis un certain temps avant de descendre de la voiture et Steve ne m'en tins pas rigueur. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais si j'étais sorti de la voiture avant de m'être calmé. Token n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pour me souhaiter bonne chance il m'avait donné un baiser sur le font. Ça m'avait très légèrement -bon d'accord, pas si légèrement que ça- troublé... Avant de me quitter, il m'adressa un grand sourire et je sentis mes joues crépiter.

« Courage, c'est bientôt fini. Après, on pourra parler calmement de... »

Je le ramenais à moi et l'interrompait en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sentis sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que je l'embrassais. Il ne me repoussa pas et me laissa faire sans agir. Je me fichais bien de ce que pouvaient penser les gens autour de nous, j'avais besoin de cette petite dose de réconfort avant de passer à la barre des victimes et, même s'il l'avait voulu, Token n'aurait pas pu me décrocher de son cou. Mais la sonnerie du tribunal finit par retentir et je dus me détacher de mon meilleur ami par manque d'air. Pour autant, je ne le quittais pas sans un mot. Je caressais doucement sa joue, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux.

« Je n'attendrais pas plus tard pour te le dire : je t'aime. »

Le fils Black resta sans voix, ne pouvant décidément pas bouger. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à tant d'emportement de ma part, mais là j'avais vraiment besoin d'affection avec tout ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment. Avec lui, je me savais entre de bonnes mains. Je lui faisais confiance. Un peu trop peut-être. Mais bon, c'était mon meilleur ami, il n'y avait personne en qui j'avais plus confiance en ce monde. Apprendre qu'il était gay et amoureux de moi n'y changeait rien, bien au contraire. Ça serait justement une façon de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui, de manière plus profonde que si je le désignais juste comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas encore si j'étais réellement amoureux de lui, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il finisse malheureux comme moi je l'avais été, sans aucun amour. Je ne savais que trop bien à quel point ça faisait souffrir et je ne voulais pas ça pour mon meilleur ami.

Pendant le procès, j'écoutais attentivement tous les arguments de la défense que Steve m'accordait avec des yeux tout brillants. Je n'avais pas le droit à la parole pour l'instant, forcé d'assister au procès en spectateur. Mr Black me défendait corps et âme. Comme si je faisais partie des êtres qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Comme si j'étais de la famille Black.

Plusieurs fois, je vis que l'assistant social se retenait de prendre la parole, son regard imperturbable fixé sur la cage de verre dans laquelle je me tenais. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il pensait. D'habitude, son regard était assez clair pour que deviner ses intentions mais là... Là je ne sais pas, ce n'était vraiment pas simple de deviner quelle était son opinion. Ça me rendait nerveux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager au moins autant qu'il le faisait. Ça serait au premier qui baisserait le regard. Ce fut finalement l'assistant qui détourna son regard du mien, mais pour une raison tout autre que celle que j'attendais. Le juge venait de s'adresser directement à lui, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci. Je retins une nouvelle fois ma respiration, songeant que s'il le voulait, ce type pourrait même convaincre le juge de se ligoter et de se livrer à la police en temps que dangereux pédophile. Il savait parler, ce qui lui permettait de manipuler les gens à sa guise. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi, indéfinissable. Je déglutis péniblement en me rendant compte que ça serait sûrement mon dernier moment de liberté.

« J'ai eu tort de le confier à cette famille. Je ne pensais pas que cet enfant souffrait autant, il n'en montrait rien et avait toujours le sourire comme s'il ne pouvait rêver d'un monde meilleur. A présent je le sais, j'ai fais l'erreur de me fier aux apparences. Il est difficile de ne pas se laisser piéger par le paraître, surtout quand on sait que l'on ne peut voir l'être. J'ai été trop naïf et négligent, je m'en excuse Clyde. J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fais subir. »

J'en restais sans voix. J'aurais pu rester longtemps comme ça, la bouche ouverte, pourtant le grésillement de mon microphone me fit comprendre que je devais répondre. Mais que répondre à des aveux sincères comme les siens ? Non, peut-être qu'il n'était pas sincère justement et qu'il cherchait mon appui pour remonter la pente. Si c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire, il allait se brûler les ailes au moins autant que Icare **(2)**. Je saisis le micro à deux mains, pour être sûr que toute l'assemblée m'entende bien, et je pris une grande inspiration.

« Sachez que je ne vous pardonnerais pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite, je ne m'en sens pas capable. C'est votre travail de savoir qu'un enfant va mal, pas le mien de venir vous voir pour vous dire que j'ai envie de me suicider. Qui fait ça de nos jours ? Quand on veut vraiment se suicider, on n'en parle pas pour éviter qu'on nous empêche de passer à l'acte. Ceux qui préviennent ne le feront pas, ils n'en trouveront pas la force. Le cas du suicide est un peu extrême je l'avoue, mais il en est de même pour tous les maux. C'est pour ça que vous êtes un mauvais assistant social, vous n'arrivez pas à voir les maux. Ils s'échappent entre et même à travers vos doigts. C'est pour cela que je vous hais, mais aussi que je pense que vous êtres mauvais. Vous êtes seulement un bon orateur, vous venez encore une fois de le prouver. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et je crus bien que j'avais fais une bêtise. Avais-je le droit de régler mes comptes devant cette assemblée alors qu'elle était uniquement là pour savoir s'il fallait ou non condamner « mes parents » à la prison pour m'avoir battu ? Je n'étais qu'un sombre crétin ! Et j'allais sûrement le rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Puis, peu à peu, j'entendis des applaudissements se lever dans l'assistance et je vis mon assistant social baisser la tête, regardant ses chaussures d'un air déprimé. J'avais gagné contre lui ? Pour une fois que l'occasion m'avait été donnée de me venger, on pouvait dire que j'avais fais fort. Et pourtant, je n'avais dis que la vérité, que je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être et que je le trouvais inutile. Il devait se trouver un autre métier, celui d'assistant social ne lui convenait pas.

Le procès se clôtura sur mon discours, puisqu'il avait visiblement soulevé quantité de débats dans l'assistance. Le bruit empêchait de continuer. Les jurés se retirèrent dans leur salle et l'attente me parut interminable, dans cette cage de verre que je ne pouvais pas franchir puisque j'étais toujours à la place de la victime. Je n'avais pas très envie de la quitter non plus, sachant pertinemment que je risquais gros avec les Creol mais aussi l'assistant dans la salle. Autant rester où j'étais.

« Pssst, Clyde. »

Tournant la tête, j'aperçus Token qui était assis à côté de moi. Je sursautais en le voyant, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« Tu m'as fait peur crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- On m'a dit que je pouvais entrer maintenant que j'avais témoigné, du coup je me suis dis que je pouvais te féliciter pour ton discours.

\- Mon discours..? Ah oui, quand j'ai envoyé bouler ce connard ? Il le méritait, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- T'as pas peur qu'il entre pour venir te casser la gueule ?

\- Le type à l'entrée le laissera pas faire et, après tout, c'est lui qui est en tort, pas moi.

\- Là je retrouve le Clyde qui était avec moi au primaire ! »

Devant son sourire, j'hésitais à répliquer. Je voulais qu'il le garde, ce sourire sincère et tendre, ça lui allait si bien. Voyant que je l'observais d'un air qui semblait peu naturel, le petit afro-américain se mit à rire. Bien malgré moi je me sentis vexé et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. J'avais horreur qu'il me montre de cette façon que j'étais plus petit que lui. Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si je n'aimais pas jouer au basket !

« Alors toi, continua Token, quand tu rougis on dirait une petite tomate.

\- Ta gueule, râlais-je.

\- Dis Clyde...

\- Hmph ?

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Je croisais une nouvelle fois son regard plein de détermination et je sentis mes joues crépiter une nouvelle fois. Et si j'étais vraiment amoureux de lui, pour de vrai ? Comme papa et maman l'étaient l'un de l'autre avant de mourir ? Cette vision faillit m'arracher des larmes, mais je réussis à faire taire le retour de ce traumatisme. J'avais assez souffert comme ça, c'était ce que m'avait dit Token. A présent, je devais arrêter de me concentrer sur ce passé qui me hantait pour penser à l'avenir. En restant bloquer sur son passé, on n'avance pas. Autant prendre les devants. Je hochais timidement la tête et Token vint cueillir mes lèvres. Il passa même sa langue dans ma bouche, au moment où les jurés sortirent de la salle. Ils ne firent même pas attention à nous quand ils prononcèrent le verdict et j'en fus heureux. Ainsi, je pouvais encore longtemps profiter du goût des lèvres de mon meilleur ami.

« La garde de Clyde Donovan est retirée à la famille Creol, ces derniers sont condamnés à 2 ans de prison ferme pour violences sur mineur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant soit trouvé, Clyde sera placé chez Steve et Linda Black. »

* * *

**(1) Si vous avez reconnu mes inspirations, sachez que je vous aime ! Ça veut dire que vous avez joué à _Alice : Madness Returns _ou alors à_ Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days_.**

**(2) Légende grecque : Icare et son père furent prisonniers du labyrinthe construit par Dédale (le père) pour éviter au Minotaure de ravager la ville. Dédale fabrique des ailes avec de la cire et met son fils en garde. S'il s'approche trop du soleil, la chute sera fatale. Malheureusement, Icare n'écoute pas son père et vole trop près de l'astre solaire... La suite, vous la connaissez je suppose ^^**

**C'est la fin de ce Tyde, en espérant que ça vous a plut ! Vous aimez ce système des notes en bas de chapitre ? J'ai vu ça sur une fic et j'ai trouvé que c'était sympa.  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouvel OS ou la suite de ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plut ou si vous avez seulement des remarques à faire tant au niveau des fautes que de la syntaxe ou tout ce que vous voulez, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
